Our Story
by ChocoDS
Summary: Seharusnya pertemuan kembali kita tidak seperti ini. SamaIchi. Maafkan aku yang absurd ini. . . . . . Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter sepenuhnya milik KING RECORDS dan cerita ini milik saya. Foto cover milik 昆布 (@umknb taso) on twitter . . . Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata tanpa berminat untuk mengambil keuntungan dari pihak manapun.


Halo, Samatoki-_sama_. Apa kabar? Sudah lama juga kita tidak berjumpa. Padahal dulu kita masih sering bertemu. Masih saling berbicara satu sama lain. Masih bersenda gurau. Masih sering menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan menonton film horror di bioskop langganan kita meskipun aku tidak sering melihat layar besar itu itu karena, ya kau tau lah, aku ini tidak terlalu berani menonton jenis film yang seperti itu. Tapi aku penasaran dengan ceritanya. Masih saling memiliki perasaan, menjalin sebuah ikatan. Sedikit menjauh, sudah muncul rasa rindu.

Tapi lihatlah kondisi kita sekarang. Saling menjauh. Tidak lagi saling berkirim pesan. Tidak lagi saling menelpon. Tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain sejak hari itu. Kau hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Aku tak tau kondisimu, begitupun sebaliknya. Kau tak tau kondisiku. Atau kau malah tidak peduli? haha. Sepertinya opsi kedua adalah hal yang tepat.

Tuan berambut putih, kau ini jenis manusia yang sangat menyukai spotanitas atau bagaimana? Siang ini aku mendapat telpon dari Jakurai _sensei_. Dia memintaku untuk datang ke rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja segera. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting. Meski dilanda kebingungan, aku tetap datang. Pamit pada Jiro dan Saburo, lalu pergi ke Shinjuku dengan kereta siang itu. _Sensei_ menungguku di ruang kerjanya. Namun, ketika aku masuk, dia hanya diam. Kemudian dia memberiku kode untuk mengikutinya, berjalan keluar ruangan menuju salah satu kamar rawat.

Terkejut adalah hal yang kurasakan pertama kali ketika aku melihat siapa nama pasien yang dirawat di ruangan itu. 'Aohitsugi Samatoki' tertempel dengan jelas di depan pintu. Aku membukanya dan melihatmu disana. Terbaring lemah dengan sejumlah alat bantu yang menjaga agar kau tetap hidup. Miris sekali. Aku membiarkan diriku masuk. Berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang tempatmu berbaring dan kemudian meminta penjelasan pada _sensei_. Kata-kata bisa ku tangkap dari mulut dokter itu hanya 'leukimia', 'disini sejak bulan April', dan 'kondisi yang semakin memburuk'. Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuannya menghubungiku. Tapi dia berharap dengan kedatanganku dapat membuat kau menjadi lebih baik. Omong kosong macam apa itu? Kau setuju denganku kan?

Hei bodoh, ternyata sebulan setelah terakhir kita bertemu, kau sudah dirawat disana, ya? Sebenarnya kau sudah lama menyadari hal ini, bukan? Mengapa kau tidak cerita padaku? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Kenapa kau menanggung semua rasa sakit itu sendiri? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah ini alasan kau mengakhiri hubungan kita? Asal kau tau, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun kondisimu. Ah, aku marah padamu sekarang. Sangat marah sampai rasanya kau ingin memukulmu sekarang juga. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau dilaporkan karena melakukan kekerasan pada orang sakit, terlebih orang itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Aohitsugi Samatoki, cepatlah sadar, cepatlah sembuh. Aku masih ingin melihat mata beretina merah itu. Aku masih ingin mendengar umpatanmu tentang hari yang berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Kau tentu tau kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku tidak ingin reuni yang seperti ini. Setidaknya reuni kita haruslah yang berkesan dan menyenangkan. Bukan menyedihkan. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan menemanimu melewati ini semua. Kau tidak sendirian, Samatoki, tidak sendirian.

Sekarang sudah malam. Jam besuk akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Sudah saatnya aku pulang. Sekali lagi, kau cepatlah sehat. Aku pamit dulu. Selamat malam, Samatoki.

-Selesai-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Err Halo hehehe. Sudah lama tidak bertemu yah hmm. Sudah lama tidak menulis, jadi mohon maklum. Pertamakali nulis tentang Hypnosis Mic. SamaIchi pula kan. Tolong maafkan saya. Saya juga telah mempublish fanfiction ini di wattpad saya hehe. Karena bingung mau ngomong apa, jadi yaudah hahaha. Terimakasih sudah mau mampir ^^

-VChoco-


End file.
